omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Peach
|-|Normal= |-|Fire= |-|Cat= |-|Paper Peach= Character Synopsis Princess Peach (Also referred to as Princess Toadstool outside of Japan prior to Super Mario 64) is a main character in the Mario franchise, and the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads, who act as her loyal servants. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. She is the love interest of Mario. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. At least High 4-C to 4-A | Varies. 4-A '''to '''3-A. 2-B with Pure Hearts Verse: Mario Bros. Name: Princess Peach, Princess Toadstool (outside of Japan) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, but persumbly 24-25 given her age isn't far from Mario's Classification: Princess of The Mushroom Kingdom, Star Child Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Peach is explictly stated to have magical powers, of which is called Heart Power), Levitation (Can hover above ground for a couple of seconds), Sleep Manipulation, Summoning (Sleepy Time is capable of putting opponents to sleep and summoning sleeps), Healing (Many techniques such as Therapy and Group Hug restore health), Explosion Manipulation (Peach Bomber will cause an explosion upon contact with an opponent), Duplication (Capable of duplicating a soccer ball and other projectiles to make them hit more effectively), Empathic Manipulation (Can channel her emotions for power. Also capable of inducing other emotions to opponents), Water Manipulation (Through Gloom, she's capable of controlling her tears to sprout flowers or achieve other effects such as attacking), Beserker Rage, Fire Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Rage allows Peach to become angry and encase herself in a a passive barrier of flames. Also has access to The Fire Flower, which can do this too), Animal Manipulation (Controls birds and other animals, of which can help her in battle), Statistics Amplification & Reduction (Capable of amplifying her power through Wishing and other techniques can also weaken opponents power), Time Manipulation (Freeze Frame can halt opponents from moving for a few seconds. Also has access to other abilities that stop time), Ressurection (Can revive other beings and restore their life back), Telepathy, Sealing (Can seal people in objects), Danmaku (Psyche Bomb creates a flood of bombs). Due to having access to Power Ups, she gets the following: Super Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (And several other power-ups) grants her Flight, many other abilities, includin, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation and Transmutation Destructive Ability: Varies. Large Star Level '(Consistently stated to be comparable to Mario , Luigi and Yoshi , albeit weaker than them in physical power. Can fight Bowser on numerous occasions, who can tank Blackholes with minor effects) to '''Multi-Solar System Level '(At her strongest, she should be on par with Paper Mario, who can create entire realms with countless stars and shouldn't be any weaker than Exor, who's death effected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which can create entire constellations) | '''Varies. Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Universe Level (While weaker, she is still relatively within the same league as Paper Mario and Paper Luigi). Multiverse Level '''through Pure Hearts (The Pure Hearts were able to take on Dimentio, who was stated to be capable of destroying all worlds, all dimensions and possibilities, of which contains an unfathomble amount of universes. The Pure Hearts should also exceed weapons such as The Star Rod and The Dream Stone, as it's power is stated to be infinite) '''Speed: Varies. Massively Hypersonic (Can outrun and dodge lightning, canonballs, sound-based abilities and even bullets) to Massively FTL+ (Slightly comparable to Mario and Luigi.Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Shown to be comparable to "regular Mario", who attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario). Infinite while holding The Pure Hearts Lifting Ability: Class G (She isn't that much weaker than Mario, who can casually lift castles). Certain power-ups can increase her strength even further. Striking Ability: Varies. At least Large Star Class (Can harm Bowser, who can create and even tank Blackholes. On par with Yoshi, who physically turned Raphael Raven into a Constellation) to Multi-Solar System Class (Powered by 150 Power Stars, of which has the ability to create constellations) | Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Universal '''physically. '''Multiversal vía Pure Hearts (Defeated Dimentio, who was going to destroy countless universes and create new ones in his own image. Surpasses items such as The Dream Stone, of which is powered by Countless Dream Universes) Durability: Varies. At least Large Star Level (took hits from Bowser in Mario Party 5) to Multi-Solar System Level '''(Infused with 150 Power Stars) | '''Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level. Multiverse Level vía Pure Hearts (Dimentio was unable to beat Mario once he was enpowered by the Pure Hearts) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range to Tens of meters with power-ups. Multiversal with the Pure Hearts. Intelligence: Gifted '''(She's the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom with great knowledge about its history and artifacts such as the Power Stars and Dark Star. She also often sneaks around to gain intel, sending letters of information when she's captured, and she's often treated as a skill/technician character in her playable appearances. She also shown great competency in chemistry and is shown to be a nurse once.) '''Weaknesses: Doesn't like to fight, as she's a pacifist Versions: Princess Peach | Paper Peach ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Parasol:' Peach;s signature umbrella that slows down her descent speed, and can shield her from damage. *'Perry the Parasol:' A magical parasol Peach can use as a sweeping weapon that comes with an assortment of forms: **'Bowlbrella': Perry acts as a boat, allowing Peach to float across water. **'Chargebrella': A projectile attack that glows when fully charged. **'Dashbrella': Allows Peach to attack enemies as she runs. **'Floatbrella': Allows Peach to float for a few second. **'Poundbrella': Allows Peach to Ground Pound enemies to defeat them. **'Slidebrella': Allows Peach to slide down ropes. **'Subrella': Perry transforms into a submarine, allowing for underwater travel. *'Sneaky Parasol:' Allows Peach to disguise as anyone in her castle, however, her pleasant scent will give away that it's her. *'Vibe Scepter:' **'Joy:' Makes Peach able to float in the air and access certain platforms **'Calm:' Can be used to heal Peach. **'Rage': Fire surrounds Peach, making her invincible and capable of destroying almost anything she touches. However, she can't jump as high or move as fast when using this. **'Gloom': Princess Peach starts to cry heavy streams of tears, which can be used to grow plants or defeat certain enemies: She can jump higher and run faster when using this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heart Power:' Peach possesses a type of magic called Heart Power, which naturally dispels evil magic. It is said that this is the actual reason Bowser constantly kidnaps her. **'Hovering:' Peach is capable of hovering very short distances. **'Leviation': Can levitate foes as large as Bowser and throw them several meters away. **'Therapy:' Can be used to heal another. **'Group Hug: '''Can be used to heal multiple people at once. **'Sleepy Time:' Summons sheep that cause enemies to fall asleep. **'Come Back:' Can revive others. **'Mute:' Can halt magical attacks from enemies. **'Psych Bomb:' Creates an explosion that inflicts damage upon enemies. **'Weakening': Can greatly weaken an opponents physical power and durability. *'Sports Efficency:' Peach is skilled in playing numerous different sports, such as golf, tennis, soccer, and baseball. She's even competed in the Olympic Games. 'Techniques' *'Peach Bomber:' Peach lunges forward with her hip not her posterior sticking forward. If she connects with an opponent, she leaves behind an explosion upon them. *'Royal Strike:' Peach rockets up into the air, drill kicking the soccer ball, sending it flying with a heart-shaped trail *'Empress Peach:' Peach takes off into the air, sprouting a pair of angelic wings and proceeds to deliver a kick that's able to split a soccer ball into 3. '''Extra Info: '''Peach hasn't anymore the Vibe Scepter, however, since she was touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can still use the emotions abilities via magic. So overall, Peach's emotions aren't techniqually part of her weaponry, but her emotions are part of her magic skills Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Bros. Category:Iconic Characters Category:Princess Category:Rulers Category:Female Characters Category:Doctors Category:Royal Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Parasoul Users Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Rage Power Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Animal Users Category:Healers Category:Levitation Category:Time Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sealers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2